Beyond The Limit
by Dead Fishie
Summary: Inside the mind of Beyond Birthday. Go inside the story of Another Note and behind the real reason of Beyond's actions.
1. Reality

**A/N: Hello my readers. There will only be two author's notes in this story, this one and one at the end. I'm writing all of this down in a notebook, then posting it on , which I'm gonna do that with all my stories. I hope whoever is reading this enjoys it. I know it's a little different from Another Note, but that's why it is called fan fiction! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or Beyond Birthday (or any other characters) **

**Genre: Angst/Crime/Mystery/Tragedy/Horror **

**Rating: Rated T (only a few bad vulgar words) **

* * *

_**Chapter One: Reality **_

_**Song: Just Like You by Three Days Grace **_

He stood at a foggy and broken mirror, his crimson orbs clouded with mischief. "Oh Mr. Birthday," his reflection mocked him; his dark raven locks framed his porcelain face. "Mr. Beyond Birthday," he called his own name again. "The game you are playing will be quite interesting. And you _will_ surpass L and be better, no…. _greater_! You will be greater than he ever was or will be." Beyond turned away from the portal, ran a pale hand through his tousles, and searched for his knife.

"There you are…." His eerie voice trailed as he spotted the object he was looking for. Beyond picked up the switchblade and held it close to his cold heart. "Don't you worry. You and I will begin the game soon~" he said in a coo. "L will wish he was closer to us than he was. This game is in honor of you, A. We will win."

* * *

_I could be mean_

_I could be angry_

_You know I could be just like you_

_I could be fake_

_I could be stupid_

_You know I could be just like you_

_You thought you were standing beside me_

_You were only in my way_

_You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you_

_You thought you were there to guide me_

_You were only in my way_

_You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you_

_You thought you were there to guide me_

_You were only in my way_

_You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you _

* * *

The sky was dark, stars specked it like broken glass on the floor. It was July 31, and a man by the name of Believe Bridesmaid was going to die. Judging by the time, it would be in his sleep. But no, no, no. Beyond Birthday was not going to let the man die peacefully. All the things he needed for the game were in a black duffel bag: four Wara Ningyo dolls, rope, a knife, and a jam jar. Beyond had never killed someone before, but to be the World's Greatest Criminal, he had to do something that L wouldn't be able to solve.

Believe Bridesmaid prepared for bed, well…. He was just going to go to sleep in the clothes he wore today, unaware that these clothes would be his last outfit. (Better to go like that than in your pajamas.) He hadn't locked his door like usual, and there was an uneasy feeling in his stomach. But it soon passed as he fell asleep.

Then, he heard a beautifully creepy humming and dared open his eyes. "Who the hell are you?" he asked when he saw a raven headed man sitting at the foot of his bed. The humming ceased, and the man turned to look at him. "Ah, your awake now. Good, I was becoming bored." The person's tone was cold and playful. "I am so happy you woke up," Beyond purred as he crawled across the bed and plopped down on the man's stomach, pushing the air from his lungs. He pulled out his knife, clutched it in his mouth, and let his pale hands undo the buttons on Bridesmaid's shirt. "Whoa! W-what are you doing?!" the man below asked, worry shimmering in his eyes. Beyond rolled his eyes and mumbled around the blade, "Not what you think. Just watch."

Without another word, a rope was suddenly wrapped around Bridesmaid's neck. The rough prickles scratched his throat as the rope grew tighter, cutting all air out. Gasping sounds escaped the man as he struggled to breathe. After a few more seconds, Believe Bridesmaid went stiff. Beyond stared in awe as the life drained from his eyes. "How interesting… This game will be much more fun than I imagined."

After Beyond carved the clue for the next victim on the no longer rising chest of Believe Bridesmaid, he put the dead man's shirt back on, hammered the dolls into the walls and locked the door with his "magic trick", he stared at the door of the room he just left. "Reality is when you let the inmates run the asylum. This is one hell of an asylum." After that, he simply left.

* * *

_I could be cold_

_I could be ruthless_

_You know I could be just like you_

_I could be weak_

_I could be senseless_

_You know I could be just like you_

_You thought you were standing beside me_

_You were only in my way_

_You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you_

_You thought you were there to guide me_

_You were only in my way_

_You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you_

_You thought you were there to guide me_

_You were only in my way_

_You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you_

_On my own, cause I can't take living with you_

_I'm alone, so I won't turn out like you_

_Want me to_

* * *

He stared out of his apartment window, the sun was making the night sky bleed as it awoken. "One down," his voice was now hoarse. "Three to go."

"Oh L," Beyond ran his hand down the glass of the window as if he had claws. "I was never going to be just like you."

* * *

_You thought you were standing beside me_

_You were only in my way_

_You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you_

_You thought you were there to guide me_

_You were only in my way_

_You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you_

_You thought you were there to guide me_

_You were only in my way_

_You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you_

_I could be mean_

_I could be angry_

_You know I could be just like you _


	2. Bowing to the King

_**Chapter Two: Bowing to the King **_

_**Song: I Will Not Bow by Breaking Benjamin **_

Two young boys ran down the dark, long corridor. One had fringe –like, light brown hair and pale blue eyes. The other had a messy raven mop with dark crimson orbs. "Ssh," the first –and oldest –whispered as he held out and arm to stop the younger. The raven, who was only _one_ year younger, make a silent gasp as his chest collided with his friends arm.

They were stopped outside of a door that was always closed when they passed it, but was now slightly cracked open. From inside, they could hear voices.

"They need to know the responsibility of being the successors to L!"

"You are correct Roger," came a second voice that the two had never heard. "But they are jut children; A fourteen and B thirteen. If you explain it to them now, it would only be too much pressure."

Roger scowled, "They still must know. I suggest you tell them before your visit is over. Now would be a great time. I'll go get them." "No need," the second voice said calmly. "Alternate, come in. Beyond, stay outside for a moment."

A gasped when he was told to enter, but he did as he was told.

* * *

_Fall  
Now the dark begins to rise  
Save your breath, it's far from over  
Leave the lost and dead behind  
Now's your chance to run for cover  
I don't want to change the world  
I just wanna leave it colder  
Light the fuse and burn it up  
Take the path that leads to nowhere _

* * *

When he finally came out of the room, A's eyes were all red and puffy. Dried tears stained his face. B stood up from the chair he was given, his raven tousles falling across his forehead. "A, what's wr -"

"I can't talk about it. So…. Don't ask." Without another word, A turned and made his descent to the room that he and Beyond shared.

"Beyond Birthday," he heard his name called by the unfamiliar voice. He entered the room and looked up at the person's head. _L Lawliet. What a strange name. So, this is the World's Greatest Detective? _

The man by the name of L, who also had the title of Greatest Detective, was only sixteen. His scrawny form was covered by a baggy, long –sleeved, white shirt and a pair of baggy blue jeans. His pale complection was accompanied by frail hands and fingers along with dark bags under his midnight grey orbs. His dark raven locks looked fluffy, but they was tousled every which way. "Hello B. I am L," he greeted his successor as he stared at a plump strawberry he held between his index finger and thumb. Beyond stood at the door, unsure of what he should do. "Now that I have spoken to Alternate, I must talk to Backup. Sit."_ Alternate? Backup? _

The younger raven sat down like his predeccessor , on his feet with his knees pulled to his chest. L watched the way that B copied him, like a mirror reflection except for the age difference.

"Backup, Roger tells me that you and Alternate have been skipping your extra classes. Do you know how important those are?" Beyond looked down at his knees and sighed, "Y-yes sir. We were just goofing off."

"No excuse. There is a reason you two were given these extra classes. Has Roger not told you why you are named Alternate and Backup? Because A is for Plan A. Meaning if things go as expected, he will be my successor. But if things go differently, you are B for Plan B, or Backup. No more Beyond Birthday. Only God knows why you would name yourself that ridiculous nonsesne."

As L continued to rant about "Alternate and Backup", B stared at the numbers above the other teen's head. _L is the king. And A and I are just his useless heirs. So, we must bow to him. But he won't live forever._

* * *

_All is lost again  
But I'm not giving in  
I will not bow  
I will not break  
I will shut the world away  
I will not fall  
I will not fade  
I will take your breath away  
Fall  
Watch the end through dying eyes  
Now the dark is taking over  
Show me where forever dies  
Take the fall and run to Heaven _

* * *

When Beyond went back into his and A's room, A was no where to be found. Then, B heard a soft whimper from behind the closed bathroom door. "A! What the hell! Are you cutting again!"

"Forgive me, Beyond Birthday."

"A! A!"

After that, there was no other sounds in the room.

* * *

_All is lost again  
But I'm not giving in  
I will not bow  
I will not break  
I will shut the world away  
I will not fall  
I will not fade  
I will take your breath away _

* * *

"Mr. Birthday, this better not be one of your pretend cases. If so, you and A are in high tides of trouble." Roger unlocked the bathroom door to A and B's room, and a limp body fell to the floor. "A!" Beyond cried.

"He slit his wrists…." Beyond stared into A's dull eyes and whispered as low as he could.

"The coward way out. Why, A? We will get revenge…."

* * *

_And I'll survive, paranoid  
I have lost the will to change  
And I am not proud, cold-blooded fake  
I will shut the world away  
Open your eyes!  
I will not bow  
I will not break  
I will shut the world away  
I will not fall  
I will not fade  
I will take your breath away  
And I'll survive; paranoid  
I have lost the will to change  
And I am not proud, cold-blooded fake  
I will shut the world away_

Fall!


	3. Shattered Obsession

_**Chapter Three: Shattered Obsession **_

_**Song: My Obsession by Skillet **_

* * *

_Your touch, your ways_

_Leave me dumb without reason_

_Your love, my cage_

_My prison so pleasing_

_I spend my days_

_Tangled in thoughts of you_

_Stuck in this place_

_Resigned to be your fool_

_I thirst no longer_

_Drenching my soul_

_Pour out like water _

* * *

Broken glass was scattered on the floor, and there was a man hunched over it in the corner. The only sound in the room was his hysterical laughing. "KYA! KYA! KYA! Yes…. the shinigami laugh… maybe it should be different?" Then, he let out a low, eerie, disturbing cackle. One of someone who had gone mad. In a sense, he had gone mad. Beyond mad. He slowly stood, his back still hunched, and walked closer to the broken glass, as close as he could get. Close enough so his bare feet would crunch the shards under them. Taking his index finger, he ran the spider-like limb across a broken shard that still had the gooey red substance on it. The glass sliced his finger, drawing a smile from the demented man. He licked his blood and strawberry jam covered fingertip, smiling at the salty sweet taste.

* * *

_You're my only infatuation_

_Don't leave me stranded_

_In my obsession_

_My purpose, my possession_

_Live and die in my obsession_

_My obsession_

_My Obsession_

_Oh_

* * *

"Almost done here," B said in a cheerful tone. He nailed three dolls to the three walls he would need to use, and after everything had been wiped down, he pulled the string through the key hole. The clues where just like at the first murder. Only, he had smashed a young girl's face in instead of choking her and carving clues into her chest. Once the last bit of the string fell from the door, Beyond Birthday smirked. "Our game is almost over. L hasn't even begun playing yet, but he shall soon. So, no need to worry A. Everything will go as planned."

Beyond had learned something very interesting in death. Death is irreversible –no matter what we try. Life is not recyclable –we are born to die. Death is pure –life is not. Because in death, there is at least some peace. "Life's a bitch", isn't just some random phrase.

"It's true…" the murderer murmured to no one. He stood up from the floor and disappeared, out of Quarter Queen's empty little home.

* * *

_Come down to me_

_Don't ever say that it's over_

_I kiss your feet_

_Worship the air you breathe_

_Your love, my gift_

_You go and I will follow_

_My dream, my wish_

_Don't leave me here so helpless_

_I thirst no longer_

_Drenching my soul_

_Pour out like water_

_You're my only infatuation_

_Don't leave me stranded_

_In my obsession_

_My purpose, my possession_

_Live and die in my obsession_

_My obsession_

_My Obsession_

* * *

A's funeral was a few days after his suicide, which once again, was all L's fault. He had put too much pressure on the young boy. The detective was young himself. Only fifteen, and he was already the World's Greatest Detective. When he first received the title, he thought nothing of it. To be fair, he was only eight at that time. But Beyond didn't care how old the original was, he still deserved to have his numbers drop. Even if they dropped painfully slow. B stayed until they lowered his friend's body into the ground. He thought it was a disgrace to bury someone. He himself wanted to be cremated at his death. When he turned away from his friend's funeral, he said his goodbyes to the kid, and to Wammy House. For good.

The whole time he was wondering around, he planned out every move he would make. He would go to an airport, pretend to have lost his mother, then get on a plane to America, where he would disappear. Thinking back on it now, it did seem like something a thirteen year-old would do. So childish. But now being twenty-one, Beyond Birthday envied his youthful self. He also wished to once again see the man that he had admired. Yes, _had_ admired. Now, he was obsessed with surpassing his predecessor. B wanted to see the number's above his head, dropping like dead bodies. L Lawliet, he still remembered the strange-yet-beautiful name. Why had Watari chosen L? Why not start with the first letter, rather than the twelfth? Why was Beyond pondering on these stupid questions? Because he was obsessed with L Lawliet. Obsessed. Obsessed. Obsessed.

* * *

_Am I a lunatic?_

_I'm going crazy_

_For just a word from_

_For just a touch from you_

* * *

Beyond Birthday admired a man that he had never seen until he was of age thirteen. It was an unhealthy obsession, but Beyond Birthday was a sick man. And he was determined to surpass the original. Determined to be obsessed.

* * *

_You're my only infatuation_

_Don't leave me stranded_

_In my obsession_

_My purpose, my possession_

_Live and die in my obsession_

_My obsession _


	4. Puppet Strings

_**Chapter Four: Puppet Strings **_

_**Song: Master of Puppets by Metallica **_

_End of passion play, crumbling away_

_I'm your source of self-destruction _

_Veins that pump with fear, sucking dark is clear _

_Leading on your deaths construction _

His crimson orbs gleamed as he snuck up behind her, club in hand. He knew she wouldn't die from this attack, but he had no idea she would use capoeira. He plopped down on the old couch in the middle of the dusty apartment. _L's puppet is strong. She seems like a good pawn._

Beyond picked up a half empty jam jar with his thumb, index finger, and middle finger. What? The jar was heavy. He unscrewed the silver lid with his spider-like fingers and scooped a mouthful of the gooey red substance up. B stared at the goo that looked similar to blood before slinging the jar sideways. It shattered against the wall, leaving a large red stain. "Oh dear… Maybe I should stop breaking my jars." The raven licked the jam off the wall, and then went into the bedroom. A solid black laptop sat on the foot of the bed, its' screen blinking with a message alert.

_L._ Beyond moved the mouse and smirked evilly.

_Taste me you will see_

_More is all you need_

_Dedicated to how I'm killing you _

_Come crawling faster _

_Obey your Master _

_Your life burns faster _

_Obey your Master_

_Master _

_Master of Puppets I'm pulling you strings _

_Twisting your mind and smashing your dreams_

_Blinded by me, you can't see a thing _

_Just call my name, 'cause I'll hear you scream _

_Master, Master _

_Just call my name, 'cause I'll hear you scream _

_Master, Master_

"So, L knows that it's me doing the killings." The laptop lay on the floor, smashed to pieces by yours truly. "There is only one victim left, so it really doesn't matter. One left to make this case unsolvable. Only one." B brought his index finger to his bottom lip and left it perched there. He was thinking of ways to die. Ways to be dead, even though he wanted to see the death of the world. A world where he would always be Plan B or Backup. A world where he would always be a puppet on ragged strings, and L would always be the perfect puppet master.

"Would it be better to drown? No, they could still take prints. Acid? Maybe…. But it would be hard for me to get at the moment." Beyond Birthday collapsed to his knees and stared down at the crappy green carpet, his dark tousles falling around his face. "Fire… Fire, yes! Fire would be the best fucking way for Beyond Birthday to die! But suicide… it is the coward way. But I'm not doing this for my own selfish way!" A pale hand curled firmly in his raven locks. "I am doing this to beat L. To be the World's Greatest Criminal."

When he stood back up –well, crouched back up –B went into the dirty bathroom. The flickering light let out a sick screeching sound when it was cut on. He stared into the mirror, above his head. There floated numbers, or what were supposed to be. But alas, he couldn't see them, only fuzzy red blotches that taunted him with their secrets. He blinked, keeping his shinigami eyes closed so he could see what his soul looked like. Black nothingness.

_Needlework the way, never betray _

_Life of death becoming clearer _

_Pain monopoly, ritual misery_

_Chop your breakfast on a mirror _

_Taste me you will see_

_More is all you need_

_Dedicated to how I'm killing you _

_Come crawling faster _

_Obey your Master _

_Your life burns faster _

_Obey your Master_

_Master _

The woman sat across from him. He knew she was working for L. He had known for a while…Beyond Birthday put the amount of sugar only someone like him and L could handle in the coffee. When she went to the bathroom to wash the grit from her mouth, he simply sat there and waited. L was using her as a pawn, but B could use her too. And he was.

He would drop hints here and there, finding her expressions when she caught on to what he was saying quite amusing. But this was taking too long. This woman was truly stupid, even when she was spoon fed the clues. She was an idiot, a useless puppet.


End file.
